


Let's Be Outrageous

by AmeliaXOXO



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Johnstrade, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 15:30:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3295517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliaXOXO/pseuds/AmeliaXOXO
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quand une femme poursuit Greg de ses assiduités, il peut toujours compter sur John pour l'aider à s'en défaire. Mais aucun d'eux ne s'attendait à ce que la soirée finisse ainsi. PWP Lestrade/John</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Be Outrageous

Non, c'était un rêve ou plutôt un cauchemar, ce n'était pas en train de se passer, ça ne pouvait pas être réel, il n'était pas dans une ruelle interlope et il n'était pas en train d'embrasser à perdre haleine, comme un désespéré, un vieil ami.

Comment tout cela avait pu commencer ? Il pouvait décrire chaque minute, comme si cela se passait devant ses yeux, un mauvais film au ralenti.

Le printemps pointait timidement le bout de son nez. La journée s'était passée aussi normalement qu'elle pouvait l'être au Yard, sauf qu'à trois quarts d'heure de la fin de son service, elle était arrivée, Polly Merrill, une femme entre deux âges qui venait assez régulièrement au bureau, pourquoi ? Pour rien. Elle était inoffensive, fort sympathique et il était évident qu'elle avait jeté son dévolu sur Greg. Celui qui n'intéressait généralement personne.

Depuis quelques mois maintenant, depuis qu'elle a déposé plainte pour le vol de son sac à main et que le lieutenant s'est obligeamment occupé d'elle, elle n'hésitait pas à lui faire du rentre dedans aussi insistant qu'embarrassant.

En temps normal, il n'aurait pas rechigné à tenir poliment la conversation pendant un bon moment, mais aujourd'hui, c'était une de ces soirées bimensuelles où il retrouvait John Watson quelque part dans Londres, chaque fois dans un endroit différent, pour essayer un restaurant, regarder un vieux film, mais surtout pour discuter.

Si c'était une chose inoffensive et naturelle pour John pendant la pseudo-disparition de Sherlock, pour lui, c'était un événement marquant dans son quotidien morne. Heureusement, même après le retour du détective prodigue, ils avaient gardé ce rituel. Et il allait être retardé parce que Polly Merrill était décidée à le tenir en otage dans son propre bureau.

Ayant rempli son devoir jusqu'à la dernière minute en écoutant patiemment la dame évoquer son célibat aussi subtilement qu'une fanfare, Greg, n'y tenant plus, se leva et essaya de prendre congé. Mal lui en prit car Dieu seul sait comment, elle considéra cela comme une invitation à le suivre.

Il avait beau lui expliquer qu'il allait à Pimlico et qu'elle partait à St James, de l'autre côté du parc, rien n'y fît, elle était décidée à le suivre et inutile de faire un détour chez elle pour la déposer, elle avait envie d'explorer la ville avec lui ce soir. C'est donc la mort dans l'âme qu'il la conduisit à sa voiture, la mort dans l'âme qu'il avait en fond sonore le babillage de Polly Merrill. Il fallait qu'il trouve une solution au plus vite.

Ils étaient arrivés à destination et Greg n'eut pas de mal à repérer John au bar. C'est là que tout partit en vrille.

Avec Polly Merrill sur les talons, Greg s'approcha, capta l'attention de son ami et sans lui laisser le temps de prononcer un mot, lui sourit et l'attira pour un baiser bref et chaste, certes, mais ne laissant aucune ambiguïté sur leur relation présumée. En s'éloignant seulement de quelques millimètres, il murmura un : « _S'il te plaît, John, joue avec moi_ » tout bas, accompagné d'un clin d'œil.

Il allait sans dire que l'étonnement sur le visage de John était plus que flagrant et ses yeux rivalisaient avec des soucoupes de bonne taille. C'était ce qu'on appelle un quitte ou double risqué, mais le policier l'avait fait dans le feu du moment, en improvisant totalement. Tout reposait à présent sur la coopération de John et la prise de conscience de Polly.

Ses efforts portèrent leurs fruits car en se retournant vers elle pour faire les présentations, il avait noté, non sans plaisir, que Polly Merrill venait de se liquéfier sur place et perdit son entrain encore plus rapidement qu'il ne fallait pour le dire. Le spectacle était plus que satisfaisant.

Il lui semblait que Polly passait par toutes les couleurs possibles pendant qu'il présentait John comme son « ami » et le coup de grâce vint précisément de celui-ci quand il sourit chaleureusement en tendant la main pour la saluer et en glissant naturellement l'autre dans celle de Greg.

Était-ce mesquin de la retenir pour dîner avec eux, alors que c'était elle qui prenait congé à son tour ? Était-ce sournois de se lancer des regards et des sourires complices avec le médecin, de se toucher discrètement la nuque et les épaules, pendant qu'elle marmonnait sur son assiette ? Sans aucun doute, mais c'était l'effet escompté. Après seulement trois petits quarts d'heure de cette torture, la dame décida de s'en aller, malgré les protestations des « amoureux ».

À peine avait-elle franchi la sortie que tous deux éclatèrent allègrement de rire en passant en revue les différentes réactions de Polly Merrill.

\- _Tu m'en dois une, Greg_ , déclara John, en continuant à rire.

\- _Je te promets de ne pas l'oublier_ , répondit l'interpellé, en essayant de se calmer.

\- _Tout de même, et si je n'avais pas marché ?_

\- _Tu aurais eu le cœur à me laisser en difficulté ?_ Demanda celui-ci avec des yeux innocents. Et ils éclatèrent de rire à nouveau.

Le reste de la soirée se passa ainsi dans la bonne humeur, accompagnée de bon vin. Greg se rendait compte que cet homme devant lui était un ami, un vrai, un de ceux, rares et chers, qui n'hésiteraient jamais à lui rendre service sans le juger et qu'il ferait la même chose pour lui.

OoOoO

Mais que lui arrivait-il ? Qu'était-il en train de devenir ? Depuis que Greg était entré avec cette femme qu'il croyait être sa nouvelle copine, depuis que celui-ci l'avait détrompé de la plus étrange des manières en l'embrassant, lui, il ne se reconnaissait plus. Il était clairement en train de flirter avec son ami de presque toujours et il avait trouvé dommage que Polly Merrill soit partie aussi tôt, ne lui laissant plus l'occasion de toucher Greg, encore et encore.

Ce fut la deuxième meilleure décision qu'il ait prise, de continuer à jouer les touristes dans Londres avec Greg, même après le retour de Sherlock, car bien que son meilleur ami l'a allègrement replongé dans les enquêtes et la folie, le lieutenant quant à lui le maintenait dans un agréable contact avec la réalité. Ces soirées étaient en quelque sorte son lien avec le monde des gens sains d'esprit.

Alors pourquoi diable ce soir était-il comme en dehors de son propre corps ? Pourquoi voulait-il passer la main dans les cheveux sel et poivre de son ami ? Et pourquoi voulait-il que celui-ci ne s'arrête pas de parler ou de rire ? Pourquoi trouvait-il tout d'un coup que son ami de toujours, celui qui l'avait réconforté pendant l'absence de Sherlock, était aussi séduisant sous cette lumière tamisée ? Qu'y avait-il dans le vin ?

Tout à ses réflexions, il ne remarqua pas que Greg attendait une réponse de sa part, alors qu'il n'avait même pas entendu la question. Le lieutenant recommença obligeamment, avec tout de même une pointe de moquerie, et John lui répondit qu'il ne pensait à rien de particulier, qu'il était tard et qu'il fallait qu'ils rentrent. Greg approuva et proposa même de partager son taxi, il ne pouvait plus conduire. Ce n'est qu'en sortant du restaurant que tout est s'est amplifié pour John. Il ne savait pas si c'était à cause de la fraîcheur de soir, du vin, du manque de vie sentimentale depuis quelque temps, mais il se surprit à déclarer :

\- _Tu sais, même si tu embrasses comme un petit vieux, tu es le seul à qui j'aurais permis de m'utiliser ainsi_ , et il ponctua cette déclaration d'un clin d'œil qui se voulait provocateur.

OoOoO

De quoi le petit toubib l'a-t-il traité ? De « petit vieux » ?! Lui qui venait juste de penser qu'il était un bon ami. Lui qui a passé toute la soirée à faire semblant d'ignorer que le contact de leurs lèvres avait bien réveillé une partie de son cœur qu'il croyait morte. Lui qui se demandait si ces yeux bleus auraient une nuance différente dans l'excitation. Il allait voir, le blondinet, et sans nul besoin de mots, de quel bois le « petit vieux » se chauffe.

Sans lui laisser le temps de continuer à se moquer il agrippa le col de son blouson et écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Dans un premier temps, il croyait qu'il allait le faire de façon brutale, mais en réalité, il s'adoucit au moment du contact, transformant le baiser en velours. John avait le goût et l'odeur du café qu'il avait commandé avant de partir et le policier voulait approfondir ce moment. Avec surprise mêlée d'hésitation, le médecin entoura de ses bras les épaules de l'aîné et entrouvrit ses lèvres pour lui permettre l'accès à sa langue.

Ce fut un moment de grâce, doux et enivrant : John répondait positivement à son baiser et semblait même prendre plus d'ardeur en enroulant lui-même sa langue autour de sa jumelle. Leurs sens étaient en éveil et jamais Greg ne s'était senti aussi vivant.

Et dire qu'il avait craint un instant que John ne le repousse. Leurs mains n'étaient pas en reste, il s'accrochait à présent à la nuque du médecin et donnait vraiment l'impression de le dévorer. John quant à lui alternait une prise ferme et des caresses sur les épaules de son ami. Malgré le manque d'air qui commençait à se faire sentir, le lieutenant ne voulait pas relâcher son étreinte de peur de rompre le charme.

Hélas, une agaçante petite voix commençait à s'élever dans sa tête, le rappelant à l'ordre. Il rompit ainsi le contact, aussi brusquement qu'il l'avait provoqué, avec la satisfaction néanmoins d'entendre un grognement de frustration de la part de son ami. Cela n'avait aucun prix de pouvoir regarder John, les yeux fermés, les joues en feu et ses adorables lèvres tendues et encore humides, quémandant plus de baisers.

\- _Oh, John,_ parvint-il à articuler, _ce n'est pas bien ce qu'on fait._

\- _Pas bien ?_ Fit l'interpellé en ouvrant les yeux. _Si, c'était plus que bien_. _On embrasse bien tous les deux._ Sa voix était réduite à un murmure un peu enroué. Très excitant.

\- _Je veux dire, pas ici, en plein milieu du trottoir… Nous sommes Anglais, pas des exhibitionnistes,_ poursuivit-il. Comme c'était dur de se concentrer avec ces magnifiques yeux bleus sombres voilés de désir qui le fixaient.

John regarda autour de lui et sourit d'une façon absolument inquiétante. Sans mot dire, il lui agrippa la manche et l'attira à quelques mètres de là dans une providentielle ruelle sombre et peu fréquentée. S'il avait bien observé, Greg aurait su qu'il s'agissait de la sortie de l'arrière-cuisine du restaurant, que les poubelles étaient entreposées là et que ce n'était pas l'endroit indiqué pour le genre d'activité à laquelle ils allaient s'adonner.

Mais qu'importe, il était littéralement envoûté par des yeux bleus saphir, il n'avait plus conscience de rien d'autre quand ces yeux se fermèrent et que les lèvres d'une jolie couleur rosée se tendaient, réclamant leur dû. Le policier fit donc ce qu'il lui semblât le mieux : il adossa le médecin au mur et l'embrassa, intensément, fougueusement, comme jamais il n'avait embrassé quiconque, comme un noyé cherchant sa goulée d'air, comme un assoiffé. De son côté, son ami n'était pas en reste : il lui mordillait la lèvre inférieure, entrechoquait leurs dents, attirait et refoulait sa langue, l'enroulant autour de la sienne de manière délicieuse.

Tout cela était accompagné de caresses qui devenaient de plus en plus osées, ses mains s'insinuant sous le manteau du lieutenant, sous sa veste et maintenant écartant sa chemise. John Watson était en train de lui caresser et griffer le bas du dos, lui arrachant un long frisson ainsi qu'un gémissement étouffé. C'était tout à fait incroyable. Encore quelques heures plus tôt lui aurait-on dit qu'il allait être là à chauffer, plutôt à être chauffé par un toubib blond très entreprenant, il aurait hurlé de rire.

Ce ne fut pas tout, John était en train de glisser ses douces mains vers la boucle de sa ceinture. C'en était trop. Les doigts de Greg quittèrent les mèches blondes du médecin et se dirigèrent elles aussi vers le pantalon de son ami, ils furent plus hâtifs et défirent rapidement la ceinture, le bouton et même la braguette de John.

Le plus âgé s'étonna de sa propre hardiesse, mais encore plus de la bosse dure et chaude que le boxer du blond dissimulait. Tandis que ses lèvres descendaient lentement sur sa mâchoire pour s'arrêter à son cou, ses propres mains commençaient une caresse langoureuse sur l'érection de John à travers le tissu. C'était un pur délice d'entendre en retour les gémissements et les halètements de l'intéressé. Après avoir imprimé durablement une morsure sur la chair tendre du docteur, Greg entreprit de diriger ses ardeurs de plus en plus au sud du corps aimé. Jamais il n'avait pensé qu'un jour il pouvait avoir envie, réellement besoin de goûter encore plus de la peau salée et agréable d'un autre homme.

Ce soir marquait la première fois où il ferait une fellation, dans un endroit pour le moins original. Tout à ses pensées et à son inexpérience, l'homme aux cheveux gris baissa lentement tous les vêtements qui pouvaient entraver son accès au but et prit un instant pour s'extasier de ce membre fièrement dressé devant ses yeux. Le sexe de John épais, dur, très beau, au gland rougi, déjà suintant, n'attendait plus que ses douces faveurs. Notre policier ne se fit pas plus attendre et tout en s'agenouillant, passa un coup de langue sur l'extrémité du membre.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour arracher un petit cri de surprise, accompagné de frémissements chez John. Alors qu'il s'attendait à un nouvel effleurement, ce dernier grogna fortement en sentant la bouche chaude et humide de son compagnon envelopper son sexe d'un coup d'un seul. Par tout ce qu'il y avait de sacré ! John était parfait ! Jamais personne n'avait été aussi réactif aux caresses de Greg.

Le membre vibrait sur sa langue. Il continua en léchant, suçant, mordillant sans relâche ce qui se présentait dans sa bouche. Certes, il n'était ni habitué, ni expérimenté, il devait faire attention à respirer, à tenir en main la base du sexe qu'il ne pouvait prendre en bouche, à aller et venir à un rythme pas trop régulier pour préserver la surprise, mais il espérait compenser largement par son enthousiasme. Il pouvait entendre la récompense de ses efforts par les différents sons délectables que John laissait entendre. Cet homme était une symphonie sexuelle en rut majeur.

Greg était conscient du très mauvais jeu de mots, mais il ne trouvait pas d'autre description possible pour ce qu'il lui parvenait à l'oreille. Pendant ce temps, les mains de son ami s'étaient posées avec une grande douceur sur sa tête, se mêlant doucement à ses cheveux courts, n'imposant pourtant aucune cadence. Tout était merveilleux. Encore quelques instants de mouvements de va-et-vient et Greg sentit tout le corps de son amant se tendre, la libération était proche. N'y tenant plus, ayant fait son possible, John essayait de prévenir son ami, mais tout ce qu'il réussit à sortir fut un gargouillement incompréhensible.

Le lieutenant avait compris, mais il voulait, il devait aller jusqu'au bout. Retenant les hanches de John qui commençait à ruer, il leva les yeux vers lui et son ami comprit. Il se libéra dans un cri étouffé en de longs spasmes saccadés dans la bouche de Greg qui, de son côté, avala docilement toute la semence avec, dût-il l'avouer, une certaine fierté puisque jamais il n'aurait cru provoquer cet effet sur un homme et pas n'importe lequel. Le goût était inhabituel, ni agréable, ni particulièrement mauvais, c'était la symbolique qu'il apportait et la personne à son origine qui étaient exquis pour Greg. Il lapa une dernière fois le bout sensible et sourit de la petite réaction qui en résulta.

C'est là que John le tira à lui et l'embrassa aussi éperdument qu'avant. Le policier pouvait affirmer avec certitude que cette situation était la plus sexuelle et décadente de toute sa longue vie. Toutefois, John n'était pas de cet avis puisque, tout en souriant dans son baiser, il commença à onduler contre le corps du lieutenant et à se serrer contre lui, si cela était encore possible. Greg comprit cette demande muette et pour être fixé, il entendit son amant murmurer « _S'il te plaît, Greg, je te veux en moi_ ». C'était énorme. John reprenait ce qu'il lui a dit quelques heures plus tôt, à quelques mots près et avec infiniment plus de luxure dans la voix. Il était difficile de résister, mais la petite voix agaçante avait choisi ce moment pour revenir dans sa tête :

\- _C'est très tentant, John, mais crois-tu que c'est raisonnable ?_ Sa voix était méconnaissable, il était définitivement devenu quelqu'un d'autre pour lui-même.

\- _De quoi parles-tu ? Tu n'as pas de préservatif ?_

\- _Non. Non, désolé, je ne me suis pas levé ce matin en me disant qu'il fallait me constituer une réserve de préservatifs, des fois que je coincerais un vieil ami dans une ruelle glauque._

Le rire que fit entendre son adorable John fut un des plus ravissants qu'il entendit.

\- _Ce n'est pas grave, j'ai dû récemment faire une visite médicale en prévention des maladies infectieuses, tu sais, les médecins en contact avec les malades et tout ça. Je suis clean. Et toi ?_ Son regard comportait une sorte de défi, défi de tout arrêter maintenant, s'il le pouvait. Bien sûr qu'il en était incapable.

\- _J'ai passé ma visite annuelle et ça a été. En revanche, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu de relation, alors, les grincements que tu entendras, ce sont mes os rouillés._

Encore un rire cristallin.

\- _Ce n'est pas l'impression que tu as donnée, tout à l'heure._

\- _C'était différent. La chance du débutant, sans doute. Et au fait, si on se faisait surprendre ?_ Il se sentait lamentable. Ses capacités, son instinct de survie marchaient dangereusement au ralenti.

\- _Greg, ta voiture est garée dans une rue trop éclairée pour qu'on puisse l'utiliser et jusqu'à présent, nous n'avons pas été repérés. Oh, peu importe !_

C'est le moment qu'il choisit pour faire face au mur et se frotter langoureusement contre Greg, l'invitant à poursuivre. Ce fut au tour du lieutenant de gémir sans retenue, il est vrai qu'il ne s'est pas occupé de lui-même et son pantalon devenait insupportablement étroit. Il défit donc sa ceinture et sortit son sexe de sa prison de tissu. Le doux contact de leurs peaux leur arracha un grognement au même moment et Greg se rapprocha de sa victime consentante pour lui mordiller la nuque et accentuer le frottement. De sa main gauche, il caressait la hanche de son amant, tandis que sa main droite remontait doucement vers la bouche de John. Il devait le préparer et il trouvait plus sensuel de présenter ses doigts aux lèvres de celui-ci.

Ne se faisant pas prier, le médecin engloutit les doigts de Greg et s'appliqua à les sucer, mordiller, les entourer de sa langue. Par tous les diables ! Le lieutenant était capable de venir, rien qu'aux gestes anodins de ce toubib. Il retira ses doigts et un gémissement de désaccord se fit entendre, aussi vite ravalé, du fait qu'un des doigts s'occupait à présent d'un endroit plus sensible.

En effet, Greg promenait lentement son doigt autour de l'anneau de chair de John et commençait sa douce intrusion. Les gémissements se firent plus forts et Greg recommença à mordiller la nuque, allant jusqu'à la base du cou, où il s'installa assez longtemps pour introduire un second doigt dans l'intimité de son compagnon. Cette fois, il sursauta plus sensiblement et l'aîné dut s'arrêter un moment, juste le temps de s'ajuster.

Un mouvement presque imperceptible l'encouragea à aller plus profondément en faisant des mouvements en ciseaux. C'est à cet instant qu'il effleura un point sensible, car John se cambra en criant. Parfait, il avait trouvé la prostate et il n'allait pas se gêner pour la solliciter. Introduisant enfin un troisième doigt, il s'enfonça et se retira alternativement pour mimer l'acte. John semblait aux anges, grognant, gémissant, prononçant des mots incohérents. Encore quelques minutes et son ami s'impatienta délicieusement :

\- _Aaaahhh Greg. Je suis prêt… prêt !_

\- _Pas encore, je ne veux pas te faire mal._ En réalité, il faisait appel à toute sa retenue pour ne pas entrer en John et laisser libre cours à toutes ces années de privation.

\- _Non ! Maintenant ! Ne me fais pas supplier._

\- _C'est si délicieux de t'entendre. Supplie-moi._

\- _Je… t'en… supplie, Greg !_

De toute manière, il n'aurait pas tenu une seconde de plus. Il présenta ainsi son gland à l'entrée de son amant et débuta sa lente progression. Dire que c'était un pur plaisir relevait du doux euphémisme, Greg allait jouir, rien qu'en ayant son gland introduit dans l'antre chaud et soyeux. Les chairs résistaient un peu et il lui fallut patience et persévérance, mais John l'accueillait en lui, accompagnant son intrusion de merveilleux halètements.

Quand il put entrer en entier, il s'arrêta et attendit que l'autre s'habitue à sa présence, il l'aida à se détendre en l'embrassant, en lui mordillant la nuque et la base du cou. C'était tellement ardu de se retenir, mais l'attente en valut la peine quand John initia un léger le premier mouvement de bassin en grognant un encouragement. C'est ainsi que Greg remua, recula jusqu'à presque se retirer et se rengaina à la garde. Encore deux mouvements lents et profonds et il sut qu'il toucha le point sensible en étant récompensé par un cri rauque d'extase. Il s'appliqua donc à reproduire le phénomène encore plus vite, encore plus fort, accompagné des gémissements, cris, encouragements de John.

Il sentait distinctement que tous les deux en ce moment n'étaient plus que sensations et volupté, décuplées par sa main qui s'était emparé du membre de son ami, le masturbant en rythme de ses allées et venues. John était tout et partout : l'air chaud, l'odeur épicée, masculine, musquée qui traversaient ses poumons, la saveur salée, douce de la peau soyeuse qui envahissait ses papilles, les sons symphoniques et provocants qui flattaient ses oreilles, la vue unique qui s'offrait à ses yeux, des mèches blondes, de la pâleur mêlée aux zones bronzées par l'exposition au soleil, le toucher viril de ses muscles qui jouaient sous ses doigts, les tissus et les matières qui froissaient sous ses assauts.

Cependant que les coups de boutoir de Greg s'amplifiaient et gagnaient encore en frénésie, il sentit John se tendre sous lui et se cambrer, la délivrance était proche. La position de l'autre enserrait encore plus son sexe en lui, mais il voulut poursuivre, John devait jouir en premier. Se retenant au maximum, il redoubla d'intensité. Bien sûr, il risquait une crise cardiaque, bien sûr, il manquait d'air, mais s'il devait mourir, ce sera en donnant tout ce qu'il pourrait.

Ce qu'il attendait ne tarda pas à venir, appuyant la tête sur son épaule, John se libéra sur sa main en de spasmes incontrôlables et en un râle durement étouffé par le fait qu'il se mordait les lèvres jusqu'aux sangs. La contraction provoquée par l'orgasme de John sur son membre eut raison de Greg qui jouit enfin en plusieurs jets chauds qui remplissaient son amant.

Autant ce fut incroyable de provoquer la jouissance deux fois chez John, avoir un seul orgasme en lui était grandiose, indescriptible, il avait violemment mordu l'épaule de son ami pour ne pas hurler, tous deux étaient pris de tremblements qui semblaient ne plus vouloir finir, il ne se souvenait plus comment respirer, ses yeux ne pouvaient pas s'ouvrir et toute sa tête bourdonnait. C'était comme se noyer, mais y avait-il une agréable façon de se noyer ? Bon sang, que ces sensations lui avaient manqué. Les a-t-il jamais ressenties, d'ailleurs ? Jamais avant John.

C'est en ayant la respiration encore erratique et les genoux instables que Greg se retira doucement du corps aimé. Il tenait encore son ami dans ses bras car celui-ci ne semblait pas retrouver ses esprits. Avec un soupir, il s'adossa au mur et attendit, pas longtemps puisque le corps qu'il tenait émettait à présent un murmure à peine audible et saccadé :

\- _Greg… chez toi… maintenant._

\- _Tu es sûr de pouvoir marcher ?_

\- _Et toi ? Tu peux tenir debout ?_ Le regard malicieux était à demi caché par ce voile de désir encore présent, l'humour était enraillé par la voix enrouée.

\- _Laisse-moi me rendre présentable pour attraper un taxi._

Le trajet en taxi se déroula comme dans un rêve : John lui a murmuré de façon obscène que son sperme lui coulait le long de la cuisse, ils s'embrassèrent fougueusement et rigolèrent en même temps, sous les coups d'œil désapprobateurs du chauffeur par le rétroviseur qui craignait des dérapages sur sa banquette. Arrivés à l'adresse indiquée, Greg eut à peine le temps de payer que John l'attira dehors et emprisonna ses lèvres.

C'est ainsi qu'ils passèrent la porte de l'immeuble de Greg, qu'ils montèrent jusqu'au troisième étage, c'était dans cette posture que le locataire de l'appartement fit des efforts acrobatiques pour ouvrir la porte. Tous deux ne se reconnaissaient plus, ils étaient pris d'une sorte de fièvre indomptable qui les faisait agir différemment. Quand Greg quitta les lèvres du médecin pour s'occuper de sa carotide, le blond eut à peine le temps de faire une vague observation sur le confort de l'appartement, qu'il était déjà poussé sans ménagements dans la chambre, sur le lit défait, en contraste avec l'ordre alentour.

Cette fois-ci, ce furent les mains de John qui étaient les plus promptes à se débarrasser des vêtements de Greg. Bientôt, les amants furent peau contre peau, frottant leurs sexes l'un contre l'autre, avec des halètements de plaisir et d'anticipation. Mais avant qu'ils n'aillent plus loin, le lieutenant eut un dernier flash de lucidité et se releva. Tout en rassurant son ami de son retour, il se précipita à la cuisine pour rechercher quelque chose afin de faciliter sa pénétration. Il était hors de question que John ressentit encore de la douleur.

L'aîné ne devait pas être dévoré par le stupre au point de négliger le confort de son partenaire. Quelques secondes de tâtonnements frénétiques lui permirent de trouver un lubrifiant relativement acceptable : de l'huile d'olive. Un John au goût méditerranéen, ça devrait être intéressant. Il revint donc au plus vite auprès d'un médecin alangui qui était du meilleur effet dans son lit. Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux puis sourit tendrement quand il lui indiqua ce qu'il avait récupéré, il le félicita en le tirant brusquement pour mêler leurs jambes.

Seigneur, comme le petit toubib était impétueux et semblait insatiable. Les gémissements d'impatience de John lui firent ouvrir rapidement la bouteille d'huile et verser le contenu sur ses mains et son sexe. Il décida soudain que rien ne pressait, il allait prendre son temps car si les relations sexuelles dans la ruelle étaient dictées par l'urgence et le trop-plein de tension, celles-ci allaient se faire dans une passion intense, profonde, en savourant chaque baiser, chaque caresse. Il plongea donc dans le cou du blond pour lécher, sucer, mordre, puis releva la tête pour appuyer son front contre le sien et fixer attentivement le regard d'océan en plein orage dans lequel il voulut se noyer.

Il chuchota contre les lèvres gonflées et rougies de baiser son envie de prendre son temps et John comprit. Ils se caressèrent et se découvrirent chaque centimètre carré de leurs peaux, traçant des lignes humides et parfumées aux olives sous leurs baisers, mordillant, chatouillant, soufflant et frissonnant. Jamais aucune femme n'avait traité leurs corps de cette manière, lumière allumée, sans aucun complexe pour leurs imperfections. Certes, tous deux n'étaient pas de la prime jeunesse, ni beauté, le peu d'entraînement qu'ils pratiquaient avait en quelque sorte sauvé de maigres apparences, mais ils se sentaient parfaitement à leur place, comme si tout les avait conduits à ce moment.

En réalité, Greg trouvait que John était resplendissant et follement désirable, oui, il se sentait devenir fou et euphorique sous les caresses de cet ami dont le corps ondulait lascivement sous le sien. Les préliminaires étaient à présent largement accomplis, d'un commun accord, ils décidèrent de poursuivre. Aussi, Greg entreprit de titiller l'anneau de muscles qui allait bientôt l'accueillir. L'autre qui était devenu encore plus sensible à cet endroit lui expliqua en des mots hachés qu'il n'avait plus besoin de préparation, la lubrification suffisait, et devait venir, sous peine de lui provoquer un infarctus. Il se positionna donc devant l'anus de John et sans lui donner le temps d'être d'accord, celui-ci prit sa taille entre ses jambes et s'en aidant, le poussa en lui jusqu'à la garde.

Ce fut du plus brillant effet et il lui sembla voir des étincelles crépiter devant les yeux. Comment était-ce possible que John soit à nouveau aussi étroit ? C'était lui qui pénétrait mais il était clair que l'autre prenait les rênes de cette relation en levant sournoisement les hanches à sa rencontre, en provoquant le mouvement d'aller-retour qui lui faisait perdre le peu de raison qu'il lui restait. John Watson était fait pour l'amour, pour rendre fou et dépendant tout individu qui avait l'honneur de se trouver dans le même lit que lui. Sans vouloir être en reste, l'inspecteur effectua d'amples mouvements de va-et-vient, allant jusqu'à sortir du corps pour s'y pousser violemment.

Toute la force dont il était capable était concentrée sur la recherche du point sensible de John, le lit, ses os et ses muscles protestaient bruyamment, mais il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter, c'était grandiose. De son côté, son amant sembla apprécier énormément le traitement qu'il subissait puisqu'il ne cessait de l'exprimer en cris, gémissements, râles et halètements, ses ongles lacéraient le dos et les fesses de son partenaire, le frottement de leurs corps s'imprimait sur son sexe, ne faisant pas douter de l'issue de cette interaction.

Un autre cri de plaisir mêlé de surprise se fit entendre lorsque la main de Greg s'empara du sexe du blond et se mut à la cadence de ses coups de rein. La jouissance montait pour tous les deux, et pour faire bonne mesure, ce fut le plus âgé qui vint en premier. C'était le plus fulgurant et puissant orgasme de toute la vie du lieutenant, il avait chaud et froid en même temps, son corps ne lui appartenait plus et son esprit semblait flotter, il était pris de tremblements et se sentait sur le point de s'évanouir. Les pressions exercées par sa main, les jets chauds de sperme touchant la prostate déjà malmenée de John prirent également le dessus et l'entraînèrent dans un autre orgasme qui semblait figé dans le temps. Les spasmes étaient si importants que le dos du médecin cognait violemment le matelas.

D'ailleurs, sa tête aurait percuté le bois du lit si l'autre main de Greg ne la soutint à temps. John continuait de jaillir dans la main de son amant, sur leurs ventres et leurs torses. Jusqu'à ce jour, c'était le plus long, intense, à la fois douloureux et merveilleux orgasme que l'un et l'autre aient ressenti. Ils s'écroulèrent d'épuisement, savourant le moment, Greg pesant lourdement sur le torse de John et étant toujours en lui, ce fut agréable et unique, toute cette débauche, ces odeurs, la sueur, le bruit de leurs souffles désordonnés, du battement de leurs cœurs, comme si leurs cages thoraciques ne pouvaient plus les contenir, l'engourdissement qui les gagnait. Ils restèrent longtemps enlacés ainsi, le médecin caressant distraitement les cheveux courts du lieutenant qui commençait à somnoler.

OoOoO

John se sentait comme rejeté sur la plage après avoir été soudainement emporté par une violente tempête : il ignorait s'il était toujours vivant. En même temps, il se sentait trop bien, trop stupéfait pour s'en soucier. Des sensations contradictoires se battaient en lui, mais la dominante était le bien-être absolu en ayant cette présence dans son corps. Il avait l'impression d'avoir toujours attendu le sexe de Greg, le faisant sentir enfin complet, entier et plus jamais seul.

Ça ne dura pas assez longtemps à son goût car son compagnon remuait à présent pour se relever. Il protesta très faiblement, mais Greg lui promit de revenir, ce qu'il fit après être allé à la salle de bain pour sans doute se laver un peu et rapporter une serviette humide pour lui dans une main et un grand verre d'eau dans l'autre. Pendant qu'il buvait l'eau, ce bon vieux Greg avait entrepris de le nettoyer tendrement, en curieux gentleman qu'il était.

Quand il leva les yeux vers le regard couleur chocolat qui le fixait étrangement, il sut qu'il était perdu. Le policier ne s'en rendait pas compte mais il possédait une sorte de pouvoir qui lui faisait faire des choses audacieuses, dont il ne se croyait normalement pas capable. C'était son tour de diriger. Il se redressa et s'approcha doucement de sa proie et quand il fut à sa hauteur, il fondit directement sur la chair tendre de son cou pour la poinçonner de ses dents. En ayant ses doigts occupés à s'emmêler avec les cheveux gris, il continua sa ligne de doux baisers jusqu'au torse du policier.

Là, il fit descendre ses mains au même endroit et tandis que sa bouche s'occupait du téton droit, sa main gauche faisait savamment rouler l'autre bouton de chair qui durcissait à son contact. Les sons émis par Greg confirmaient qu'il avait raison de mordiller, pincer et titiller ces points sensibles à tour de rôle. Il n'en resta pas là, continuant la ligne de baisers encore plus bas, jusqu'au nombril où il s'arrêta le temps d'y glisser la langue. En même temps, il agrippa les hanches de son ami pour les faire basculer sur le lit afin de lui permettre de le surplomber.

La vue était spectaculaire, la peau de Greg commençait à rosir après l'interlude de fraîcheur, ses yeux noisettes étaient à demi fermés et très assombris et ses belles lèvres pulpeuses formaient un o parfait, muet de surprise. Il continua son périple coquin et concentra son attention sur la peau délicate entre les cuisses, la mordant sans vergogne, y laissant avec délice l'empreinte de ses dents. Il faisait tout pour faire semblant d'ignorer le membre palpitant de Greg qui frôlait son épaule, il voulait retarder l'échéance au maximum.

Quand son amant lui caressa doucement l'épaule et déposa son autre main dans ses cheveux, il sut qu'il voulait passer à un peu plus sérieux. Il n'avait jamais fait ça auparavant et il se sentait chanceux, car sa première fois allait être édifiante. Le sexe de Greg était impressionnant, long et épais à la fois, vigoureux et beau, à l'image de son propriétaire. Il le savait déjà, étant donné la douleur sourde dans son corps, mais le voir d'aussi près le rendait encore plus volumineux. Il commença donc par souffler le gland rougi à l'extrême, puis le taquina de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Greg vibrait littéralement, jamais il n'avait vu quelqu'un d'aussi réceptif à ses attouchements. Sans tergiverser, il prit entièrement dans la bouche la colonne de chair qui buta contre son palais. Ne s'y attendant pas, le policier sursauta. Il fallait que tous deux se calment.

John se redressa légèrement en léchant la longueur qui se glissait hors de sa bouche, sa main malaxait doucement les bourses gonflées. Il espérait sincèrement que tout ça était aussi agréable pour son amant que pour lui parce qu'il prenait vraiment goût à toute cette nouveauté décadente. Il avait pris la décision d'infliger une douce mais énergique torture sur la virilité de son amant. Les gémissements qui le récompensaient avaient un effet aphrodisiaque sur lui et le poussaient à continuer jusqu'au point de rupture.

Cela ne tarda pas puisqu'il sentait que le sexe gonflait encore dans sa gorge et à présent, Greg n'hésitait pas à tirer un peu sur ses cheveux en murmurant laborieusement son nom. Bien qu'il eût compris, il ne voulait pas se retirer et adressa un regard vers son compagnon. Par ailleurs, il avait envisagé de faire une chose dont il avait entendu parler durant sa carrière mais n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de tester. Il dilata ainsi son gosier au maximum et enfonça encore plus loin le sexe offert. Greg était au bord de l'évanouissement, à en croire le hoquet qui lui échappa.

Oui, John Watson du cinquième régiment des fusiliers du Northumberland était précisément en train de faire une gorge profonde à son ami. L'ami en question en avait eu pour son compte car son corps ne tarda pas à se cambrer et il poussa un long râle entrecoupé, où extase et besoin d'air se disputaient. Il se répandit en de longs jets chauds et onctueux dans la gorge accueillante du médecin. Ce fut unique, indescriptible et tous les deux semblaient voir des étoiles danser devant leurs paupières closes.

Greg se retira rapidement et happa de son propre chef les lèvres exceptionnelles qui l'avaient envoyé dans les étoiles, en remerciement. Il prit plaisir à lécher et sucer la petite langue mutine. Tous deux se rendaient compte que cet échange était le baiser le plus lascif, érotique, décadent qu'ils aient osé accomplir de toute leur vie. C'était si électrisant. S'étant à peine remis de son orgasme, Greg s'allongea sous le toubib et lui tendit la bouteille d'huile qu'il avait récupérée au pied du lit en lui murmurant de le préparer.

John ne se le fit pas prier et versa une quantité généreuse du liquide entre ses mains. D'une main il écarta les cuisses de son amant et de l'autre il caressa autour de l'anneau de chair inviolée. Il avait l'intention de mettre une autre expérience à exécution. Il se baissa tranquillement vers la partie intime et sortit sa langue pour lécher l'anus à sa merci. Greg sursauta et trembla, ce blond n'arrêtait pas de le prendre de court. Il maintint son sexe dressé, tandis que son autre main lubrifiait son propre sexe et que sa langue s'insinuait lentement en son for intérieur. Impressionnant, surprenant, multitâche, à se demander s'il n'avait pas d'ascendance divine.

Il passa un certain temps à le rassurer, à écarter ses chairs, à faire des va-et-vient pour l'habituer. Une supplique étouffée lui signala que son hôte languissait de le prendre en lui. Il jubilait secrètement qu'il fut capable de réduire un homme comme Greg à une masse suppliante et aphone de plaisir, lui-même étant indubitablement sous le charme de son inspecteur.

Ne pouvant plus tenir, il se présenta à l'entrée désirée et poussa un peu son gland à l'intérieur pour essayer. Son amant était bien préparé, ses muscles se contractaient et semblaient l'attirer encore plus en lui. Il s'introduit centimètre par centimètre dans le fourreau le plus chaud, humide et étroit qu'il avait jamais pénétré. Oh, Greg, regarde-nous, observe bien nos corps, ils s'emboîtent parfaitement, ils sont faits pour être ensemble, pensait-il. En retour, il entendit s'élever une douce litanie qui ne contenait que son prénom.

Son amant appréciait. Il commença à bouger lentement puis intensément et c'est là qu'une autre idée le saisit. En s'accrochant à la taille de Greg, il redressa leurs deux corps, faisant asseoir sa précieuse charge à califourchon sur ses cuisses, n'ayant pas quitté son antre. Celui-ci cria franchement, l'angle de pénétration avait changé et c'était encore plus électrisant. John le regarda fixement en souriant et dit clairement : « _À toi, maintenant_ » pour lui indiquer que c'était à lui de prendre son propre plaisir.

Il souleva donc ses hanches et s'empala sur la hampe dressée si fortement qu'elle toucha la prostate. Il répéta le mouvement, les plongeant tous les deux dans un ravissement encore plus extatique. Ils se lacéraient chacun la peau, l'un celle des épaules et l'autre les hanches. Greg appuya son front contre celui du médecin et avança ses lèvres, ne discontinuant pas ses mouvements. Tout en allant à l'encontre du bassin de son amant, John l'embrassa profondément, l'autre lui mordit passionnément la lèvre inférieure.

Le monde avait disparu, il ne restait qu'eux, le claquement obscène de leurs corps qui se rencontraient, l'osmose parfaite. La jouissance mettait plus long à venir du fait qu'ils avaient déjà beaucoup donné depuis le début de la soirée. Ça ne faisait que décupler les sensations. Plusieurs minutes passèrent ainsi quand Greg commença à manquer de force pour monter et descendre. D'un coup de hanche, John résolut la situation en reprenant le dessus et en redoublant la vitesse de ses coups de boutoir.

Les frottements eurent raison du lieutenant qui se cambra une dernière fois avant de convulser du plus éblouissant orgasme de toute sa vie, son sexe pulsant de grandes quantités de semence entre leurs ventres. La combinaison de cette vue, des muscles qui l'enserraient comme un étau, de la tension à l'extrême emporta John dans une jouissance sans pareille, faisant vibrer tout son corps, couler involontairement ses larmes, crier sans aucune retenue. Cet état dura plus longtemps que d'habitude, cet orgasme-ci prenait des allures de bouquet final, celui avec les feux d'artifices tellement éclatants qu'il semblait faire jour en pleine nuit.

Exténués, repus, comblés, ils s'effondrèrent comme du bois mort, John toujours à l'intérieur de son amant. Il ne tenait pas vraiment à se retirer, mais il le fallait, sous peine d'étouffer l'aîné déjà très affaibli. Il s'échoua donc sur le côté et regarda distraitement le plafond, continuant à être essoufflé. Après quelques instants à récupérer son souffle erratique, Greg murmura :

\- _John « orgasmes en série » Watson. C'était splendide ! Dangereux pour le cœur, mais splendide_.

\- _Je confirme. Tu n'es définitivement pas un petit vieux, je retire tout ce que j'ai dit._ S'assombrissant un peu, il ajouta : _je suppose vaguement qu'on doit parler de ce qui vient de se passer._

\- _Oui, « vaguement », mais pas tout de suite, il faut se reposer, aucun de nous n'a même assez de force pour aller se nettoyer._

\- _Tu as raison._ Il étouffa un bâillement et se blottit naturellement contre son amant en lui enserrant la taille. Il ne ressentait aucune honte et n'avait jamais été aussi détendu.

\- _Dors bien, mon amour._ Et il ferma les yeux en souriant doucement.

John devait avoir des hallucinations auditives. Le policier ne l'avait pas appelé ainsi, ça ne se pouvait pas. De toute manière, si ça l'était, ça ne devait pas compter. Néanmoins, il était interloqué et malgré la fatigue, son cerveau essayait de s'activer frénétiquement.

Il se posa des questions : comment tout ça avait-il pu déraper ? Pourquoi avait-il pris autant de plaisir, alors qu'il n'avait jamais envisagé la possibilité d'être gay ? Était-ce passager, purement physique ? Et tout à coup, il cessa de lutter et admit la vérité. Cela ne se serait pas passé ainsi s'il ne ressentait rien. Il venait de tomber désespérément, totalement et passionnément amoureux de Greg. Ce soir n'était que la conclusion logique de ce qui se tramait depuis des mois. Ce besoin de le voir constamment, cette envie d'effacer la tristesse dans son regard, cette volonté de lui parler jusqu'à plus d'heure de tout et n'importe quoi, c'était l'amour. Il était fou et amoureux. Mais la fatigue eut raison de sa résistance et il s'endormit sans avoir arrêté de décision.

OoOoO

Quand il ouvrit les yeux ce matin-là, il ne s'attendait pas à grand-chose, mais espérait secrètement que John soit à ses côtés. La nuit dernière, il s'était violemment mordu la langue après avoir prononcé les deux petits mots compromettants et avait fait semblant de sombrer tout de suite, de peur de fournir des explications. En même temps, il aurait voulu que John lui réponde, positivement de préférence.

Et puis quoi encore ! Un coup d'œil à la montre lui renseigna qu'il était presque onze heures et heureusement que c'était son jour de repos. Il se faisait vieux, se sentait à juste titre épuisé et un peu beaucoup, très crasseux, mais ça en a valu la peine. Il aurait toujours ce merveilleux souvenir.

C'est sans entrain particulier, les muscles courbatus qu'il se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche bien chaude et méritée. Le miroir lui renvoya le reflet d'un homme méconnaissable au regard vague, aux lèvres meurtries et à la peau constellée de marques, il lui semblait même que d'immenses griffures zébraient son dos jusqu'aux fesses. C'était drôle, mélancolique, voire pathétique, mais au moins, il lui restait des preuves que cette nuit n'était pas juste un cauchemar digne d'un mauvais porno. Non, cette nuit était une apothéose incomparable. Lavé et habillé, l'estomac criant famine, il se dirigea vers la cuisine. Quelle ne fut sa surprise en voyant la scène qui s'y déroulait.

John était là, dans sa cuisine en train de frire les œufs et le bacon, les toasts attendaient sagement près de la confiture sur la table et une capiteuse odeur de thé apportait une touche finale à la scène. Sa tenue aussi était intéressante : il portait un caleçon propre venant de son tiroir et la chemise qu'il portait la veille. Adorable était le seul mot qui lui venait à l'esprit. Il pensait sérieusement à ne jamais plus laver ces effets puisque son odeur et celle de John s'y étaient intimement mêlées. Comme mû par un pressentiment, le médecin se retourna et lui adressa un sourire lumineux :

\- _Bonjour, belle au bois dormant ! J'ai pris quelques libertés. On ne va pas manger exactement un full English mais, surprise ! Il y a de l'English breakfast. Tu ne m'avais jamais dit que tu étais un amateur de thé de luxe._

Greg lui-même ne savait pas qu'il lui restait ce thé, un dernier vestige laissé par son ex-femme, sans doute. La voix de John était rieuse, agréable, il paraissait détendu. Ce toubib avait le don de mettre tous les sens en éveil dès le matin, de la plus naturelle des façons en plus, en étant lui-même.

Sans attendre une réponse qui ne vint pas, Greg étant trop occupé à avoir les yeux écarquillés et à rester sans voix, il reporta son attention sur les œufs. C'est là que l'inspecteur décida de le rejoindre, un bras glissé autour de sa taille et l'autre sur sa poitrine. Il fallait qu'il avoue tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, advienne que pourra. Mais pas dans les yeux, parce qu'il y verrait immédiatement le rejet qui s'ensuivrait obligatoirement et se briserait en mille morceaux.

\- _Bonjour, John. C'est merveilleux, ce que tu es en train de faire, mais tu n'y es pas obligé. Ne me fais pas espérer ce que je n'aurai pas. Hier, c'était magique. Tu vas dire que c'était une monumentale erreur. Pas pour moi. Moi, je la referai. Je me rends compte que je me suis menti tout ce temps et qu'en réalité, j'ai des sentiments pour toi. Mais je sais que tu n'en as pas. Je voudrais juste rester ton ami, à défaut de plus. Tout le monde t'adore, John, mais personne n'est jamais resté pour moi. Je ne veux pas te perdre, toi aussi. À présent, si tu veux bien m'excuser, je vais chercher ma voiture. Ferme bien la porte en sortant._

Il avait tout dit d'une seule traite. Le plus long discours sentimental qu'il ait jamais prononcé. Il s'était vite détourné de John de peur de croiser les beaux yeux bleus, de peur de ne pas pouvoir garder ses dernières illusions. S'il ne voyait pas John partir, peut-être que son pauvre cœur serait moins douloureux.

John le surprit une fois encore en lui retenant le bras et en le fixant dans les yeux.

\- _Attends ! Tu ne sais même pas ce que moi, je veux. Qu'est-ce qui te permet d'affirmer ce que je pense ? Surtout après hier_.

En fait, la vérité avait éclaté en lui d'une manière aveuglante.

\- _Dis-moi. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?_

\- _Je veux que tu arrêtes de fumer._

Greg s'étrangla, sur la défensive, prêt à protester.

\- _Mais, je… je ne…_

John haussa un sourcil. Sherlock avait déteint sur lui.

\- _Ne mens pas. Tu as recommencé à fumer. Tu n'as pas besoin de ça, tu sais. Tu es déjà très sexy avec ton accent de l'ouest, tes cheveux sel et poivre et ton sourire ravageur._

\- _Je suis en train de rêver, n'est-ce pas ?_

\- _Non, désolé, c'est la réalité. Celle où je veux que tu ne fumes plus, si tu veux continuer à m'embrasser._ C'était justifié comme demande, personne n'aimerait avaler un cendrier.

\- _Et plus d'alcool non plus, je présume ?_ Rester ironique l'aidait à garder une contenance mais à vrai dire, même si ce satané docteur lui avait demandé de devenir végétarien, il aurait obéi comme un bon chien.

\- _Juste réduire la consommation_ , répondit-il dans un demi-sourire.

\- _Quoi d'autre ?_ Mesdames, messieurs, l'espoir était permis.

\- _Je veux que tu me tiennes la main en public._

\- _Mais encore ?_

\- _Que tu me présentes à tes potes du foot._

Ce serait la consécration. Il le présenterait à sa famille, à ses amis perdus de vue depuis longtemps, au superintendant, à la reine elle-même, s'il l'exigeait.

\- _En tant que petit ami ? Non, c'est bizarre à mon âge. Compagnon ? Partenaire de jeu ?_

\- _Ami, pour commencer. Avec un regard appuyé quand tu me tiendras la main, ils comprendront. Un jour, on pourra dire plus qu'ami, peut-être._ Un clin d'œil ponctua la déclaration.

\- _Autre chose ?_

\- _Que tu m'embrasses devant Sherlock Holmes, pour voir sa réaction et s'en moquer après._ Son sourire s'épanouit et il continua _. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi personne n'est jamais resté pour toi, Greg. Mais donne-nous une chance._ Il poursuivit sur un ton encore plus léger. _Je voudrais aussi qu'un jour, on pense éventuellement à avoir cinq enfants. Un pour symboliser chaque jour de la semaine._

\- _Hum, des enfants ?! Il y a sept jours dans une semaine._ Cette conversation prenait un cours délicieusement surréaliste, mais il était tenté de dire oui à tout.

\- _Le sixième enfant sera Sherlock…_

\- _Bien sûr ! Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé ? Et le septième ?_

\- _Le septième jour nous sera consacré. Rien que toi et moi. Qu'en dis-tu ?_ Les yeux bleus étaient à présent pétillants et paraissaient tellement confiants.

\- _Banco !_ S'exclama-t-il en riant. _C'est ton jour de chance. Ce que tu demandes n'a pas l'air déraisonnable. En bonus, tu peux même mettre mes vêtements, ils te vont mieux qu'à moi, tu es si mignon dedans_.

\- _Arrête,_ intima-t-il d'un petit coup de poing, un médecin militaire qui avait fait l'Afghanistan ne pouvait pas être traité de mignon. _Comment est-ce qu'on doit sceller ce genre de marché ?_ Il l'attira à lui, enlaçant son cou.

\- _Tu sais comment._ Et ils s'embrassèrent tendrement, se caressant doucement les lèvres, mettant toute la promesse dont ils étaient capables dans cet échange, le premier baiser du matin.

En s'écartant un peu, Greg interrogea :

\- _Est-ce que c'est trop tôt pour le dire ?_

Sans grande hésitation, John répliqua :

\- _Non, voyons. Pas dans notre cas. De toute manière, nous le savons déjà. Moi, je l'ai su hier quand tu m'as appelé « mon amour »._

\- _Ce qu'on dit pendant l'acte ne compte pas, non ?_

\- _On n'était plus en train de le faire._

\- _Oui, mais…_

\- _Pas de « mais »_ , interrompit-il. _Est-ce que c'était sincère ?_

\- _Ça l'était. Tu t'en doutais déjà, apparemment._

\- _Très bien. Alors, « mon amour » toi-même._ Et il lui tint la main pour le faire asseoir, qu'ils prennent enfin ce petit déjeuner, le meilleur depuis très longtemps pour eux.

Dans le fond, les deux amants n'en revenaient toujours pas de la rapidité à laquelle l'évidence s'était imposée. La chance avait décidé de les favoriser. Enfin. John n'avait jamais éprouvé une si grande paix intérieure. Il apparaissait que Greg allait être la meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivée. De son côté, Greg se disait que le monde pouvait tourner comme bon lui semblait à présent, il se sentait heureux.

Avec son John.

**FIN**


End file.
